particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Kanjor
The History of Kanjor is a long and complicated one. Not till the modern era have records survived in quantity, so the earlier history of Kanjor is subject to constant re-evaluation. History Archaic Era Various cultures, none of which can be directly considered Kanjoran, inhabited the regions surrounding Kanjo. The fertile lands of Zanyal and the Zanyal Valley housed a flourishing civilisation of peaceful farmers and traders that, at its peak, extended its influence over the land of Yewao. In 1137 BC, the Zanyal civilisation suffered a major setback, being invaded by the rising Bendirian Kingdom from the west. The Bendirians were both fierce warriors and capable strategists, and through a series of raids and attacks pushed their borders to the East, siezing the Zanyal Valley in 1125. In the next decades the major cities in Zanyal were captured. A great council was held in 1076 between the ruling Counts and Kings of Zanyal and Yewao. After the failure of the last diplomatic and military attempts to halt the Bendirians advance, it was apparent that flight was the only option. Count Daru of Zanir proposed at the meeting to leave the continent and escape to the island of Tondola which could be defended adequately against the inferior Bendirian navy. Tondola Isle, right in front of the white cliffs of Zanir, had never been heavily colonised but had fertile land and safe harbours. The numerous Zanyali ships quickly moved much of the population to Tondola, leaving only a few people behind, and started patroling the waters of the Sovalt Channel. In 1015 BC, the city of Afar was founded on the estuary of the Sovalt River. Thirteen years later in 1002 BC a great sea battle near the small island of Vavalya took place, where a Bendirian Invasion Fleet was crushed by the Zanyal fleet under the command of Hari Dandol, this marked an important moment in the history of South Seleya. The 900's were quiet years for the Zanyal refugees. Tondola Isle was soon heavily populated and the far flung Zanyal trading outposts in Seleya had survived relatively unscathed. On the continent, continuous revolts prevented the Bendirian Kingdom from fully annexing Zanyal, and the once splendid cities were reduced to rubble by the almost constant warfare. In 837, three hundred years after the Bendirian Invasion, Count Henri Munodi was crowned King of Afar, uniting the two areas of Tondola Isle. He proved to be an effective and poular leader. He soon organized an army and landed on Zezir beach after vanquishing a Bendirian Fleet near the Zanir cliffs. The Bendirian invaders opposed at first little or no resistence to his army because they were fighting on their Northen border against Saridan, but when Monudi tried to liberate the Zanyal Valley, he was killed in an ambush at Kalyu Bridge and Admiral Richard Belmon, chosen by the Counts as the new King of Zanyal, signed soon a peace treaty. With Hunolir as the capital, Zanyal soon regained its role as the economic heart of the region. Classical Era The Founding and the First Kingdom 753-510 BC: The area of the seven hills of Kanjora were ruled by three different states. Conrad I, son of King Richard I of Zanyal, founded the city of Kanjo on the eastern hills. Seven kings in all reigned in Kanjo and expanded the borders considerably. Illyira and Yuacto are conquered. The last king is Richard III. The First Republic 511-30 BC: King Richard III is deposed by M. Cassius Brutus, a wealthy noble, and his supporters. Despite initially losing some territory in southern Vagderra, the state expanded through this period to eventually include all of Zanyal and Yewao, and parts of the Island. During the late Republic, the general Kamacian takes command of the Republic and becomes the first of 3 'republican' dictators. At the end of the republic, the 3rd triumvirate takes control of Kanjo and destroys the remaining powers of the popular assemblies. The First Empire 29 BC-670: The triumvir Cassius I becomes the first emperor after defeating his rival triumvirs in a civil war. The Empire grows enormously and absorbs all of The Mainland and Sovalt. Large areas of modern day Rildanor and Alduria are also conquered. The empire almost falls in the 4th century but is revived. The senate gains power and looses it occasionally but never has full authority. Barbarian incursions and hyperinflation eventually destroy the empire. Historical Era The Age of City States 680-820: Though the city of Kanjo is never conquered by the barbarians, the empire collapsed into a mixture of city states, feudal holdings, and tribal areas. Kanjo eventually regains some of its former power and by 800 has retaken most of Zanyal. In Kanjo, the power is shared by the emperor, now called the Protector and the Holy Exarch of Kanjo (aka the Archimandrate). The First Theocracy 820-1204: The Exarch Patrarican XXIV takes full power from the weak Protector and devolves some of his authority to a Council of Acolytes. The armies of God swallow much of the Mainland in their religious maddness. Several attempts to establish outposts on the Island fail. An inquisition is instituted. All non Christians are terribly tortured and executed. The council of Acolytes, occupied now by mostly nobles, takes power from the Exarch in the late Theocracy. In 1204, a civil war breaks out between the forces of the Exarch and the supporters of the Council. The Holy Wars 1204-1221: The armies of the Exarch and the armies of the Council face off in the province of Zanyal. After years of fighting, the Exarch Rylanus IV nearly takes back Kanjo from the council but dies of a heart failure. No successor had been chosen and his forces dissolve while various generals try to take power. The Second Republic 1225-1520: The Council of Acolytes becomes the House of Lords and abolishes religious control. The Republic is really an Aristocracy in nature. The nobles and wealthy are the only ones with a voice and a vote. Some of the Island is taken in the form of trading outposts. By 1500, the nation is in great class turmoil. On April 20, 1520, an extraordinarily bloody revolution of the masses overthrows the corrupt House of Lords and establishes the National Convention as their voice. The Third Republic 1520-1525: The National Convention is weak and ineffective. The executive branch, the Directory, takes effective control of the nation over time. By 1525, the Caesarian Family, with roots all the way back to the dictator Kamacian, takes control of the directory. Monarchical Era The Second Empire See also: House of Valerian 1526-1832: The Valerian family rules as a virtual oligarchy while the oldest of the family has the almost honorary title of Emperor. Most citizens accept the autocracy because they do not wish to repeat the terrible experience of the 1520 revolution. The Territory of Kanjor is expanded to include much of Sovalt and Tondola. Several civil wars between factions in the Valerian family occur. By 1800, the economic and social circumstances in the Empire are severe. The Reigning Emperor Resirus II declares and end to the Empire and devolves most of his powers to the Grand Assembly. The Second Kingdom 1832-1956: Resirius II established a constitutional monarchy with members of the Valerian family are the hereditary Heads of State. By 1949, however, there is much popular dissent with the monarchs. Their luxurious life styles and tendencies to interfere too much in the Assembly cause great anger. The Assembly then formally ends the Monarchy by a constitutional referendum. The Valerians quickly retreat into Vagderra, and form a government in exile at the mountain city of Solion, where they hold firm sway. The Interregnum 1956-2070 The Interregnum saw a variety of popular governments, and a period of low-scale civil war as various factions; some ideological, some regional. The legal government of the time is still a matter of contention, some believe that the monarchy of the House of Valerian was the legal government, and that the Assembly had acted illegally. This is backed up by the fact that although the Assembly abolished the monarchy, they did not succeed in forming a new government. On the other hand, some contend that the Republic of Kanjor and Tondola that was declared by the Assembly was in fact the true government of Kanjor, but the Republicans were not able to hold any sort of rule outside Kanjo and Helion, and parts of the Zanyal lowlands. The Republic held most of Zanyal province, and largely had the support of Alduria, in spite of many rebellions, first in support of the Valerians which briefly captured territory near Helion, but failed to enter the city, and later retreated into Vagderra. The second uprising came near the Yewao border, as peasants and villagers rose up to form workers councils. The rebellion was much more successful, and was not challenged by Republican forces for most of its life. The third, and most serious, was the rise of a strong Catholic movement, Les Soldats de la Croix Vraie, that inspired mass demonstrations in Helion and Kanjo, and had the tacit support of Rildanor. The Valerians fled to Vagderra, and began to rebuild their forces in the Solion Mountains. They traded territory for arms, money, and other supplies with Rildanor, which provided them with the support they needed to consolidate their power. Eventually, as much as 15% of modern Vagderra province was given to Rildanor, but even with Rildanorian support, the Valerians were not able to gain territory in Zanyal or Yewao. In Yewao, a communist uprising spurred the Workers' and Farmers' Socialist Republic of Yewao, based on worker's councils in Demettion and later spread out into the country side. The councils gradually centralised with a Politburo, to deal with the threat from the Valerians. The fighting along the Vagderra-Yewao border was brutal and unforgiving, both sides lacked the proper equipment and suffered major logistical problems. The Valerian army was better armed, but often relied on peasant conscripts pressed into service by roving bands of officers. The army of the WFSR had a fanatical devotion to the cause, and often platoons were formed without firearms. The most famous one was 'Flag Unit', which became notorious for its attacks armed only with flags and knives. Often, a battle would be going the way of the Valerians until Flag Unit appeared. In Tondola, the mayors of Port Erak and Belfort declared a loyalist government, and held relative control in isolation from the rest of the nation. In saying that, it is not clear to whom the 'loyalist' government was loyal. Nevertheless, Tondola managed to escape the fighting for the duration of the Interregnum. In Sovalt, things were not so easy. The northern part, inspired by the WFSR in neighbouring Yewao, declared its own communist government with its capital in Talenfort, and allied with the WFSR. The alliance was more symbolic than practical, as neither the Republic populaire de Sovalt-Nord or the WFSR had the ability to support each other logistically. The republican/fascist government, the Republique de Sovalt (South Sovalt), that formed in Afar and controlled some 70% did not recognise the breakaway Republic populaire de Sovalt-Nord (North Sovalt), and began a campaign of reconquest, deemed a 'police action'. By 1978, South Sovaltian troops had forced their way into Talenfort, and the Republique Populair de Sovalt-Nord ceased to exist. However, many fighters escaped into the countryside of northern Sovalt, and continued fighting a guerrilla war for several years. Resolution More than one hundred years after the abolishment of the Second Kingdom, the futility of constant civil war began to become apparent. Kanjor was once again in rubble, and all sides were exhausted. The House of Valerian refused to relinquish more territory to Rildanor, and Rildanor withdrew its support, leaving the Valerians without the supplies needed to continue the fight. This led to an uneasy ceasefire between the Valerians and the WFSR. Rildanor also began to push the Soldats de la Croix Vraie into peace talks with the Republic of Kanjor and Tondola. These moves eventually led to all sides bringing delegates to the Conference of Kanjo, which led to the formation of the Kanjor Republic. Modern Era Kanjor Republic ' 2070-2118:' The first elections for the newly formed Kanjor Republic were held in April 2070, turnout was low (4.41%) due to a lack of organisational and political infrastructure. The first president was Michael Anthony of the Conservative Party. Only three parties contested this election the other two being the Centrist Party of Kanjor and the Social Reform Party. A coalition cabinet of the Conservative and Social Reform parties was formed. The main focus of this government was in establishing a workable electoral infrastructure. This was, somewhat surprisingly, achieved in a few months paving the way for the Republics second election in November 2070. For a number of years Kanjor was governed mainly by socialist dominated coalitions which largely concentrated their activities on internal matters. This was to change in the last decade of the 21st century with the appearance of a number of right wing parties the most prominent of which was the Nationalist Freedom Party. The NFP polled strongly in only its second election, its candidate Seán Lemass gaining the presidency and the largest number of seats in the Representative Convention. It swiftly formed a cabinet with the Kanjoran People's Party and the Secular Humanist Party. The head of government was Chief Representative Caoimhín O'Brinn (NFP) who rapidly commenced a series of diplomatic initiatives. the most notable of which was an arms limitation conference which evolved into an attempt to draft a treaty called either the 'Defensive Alliance of Southern Seleya' (DAAS) or the 'South East Terra Alliance' (SETA). The Third Empire 2118-2148: The Emperor Valerian of the Caesarian family is given the emperorship. In 2142, reform legislation passed that created an elected Emperorship but maintained the Hereditary monarchy of the Caesarians. Various other laws introduced extreme fascism to the country. Many of the "lesser races" were exported to the ocean while mass sterilizations became more common. The Anti-Kanjoran Activities Commission executed thousands of "subversive evil-doers" while incredible powers were given to the Consul and Head of State. The Fifth Republic 2148-2180: The parties in opposition of the Empire suceed in overthrowing it with constitutional legislation. The HoS is the "Advocate" and the HoG is the "Voice of Kanjor." Terra War and the following struggles 2181-2266: The Federation of Kanjor 2267-2290: The past decades left Kanjor in disorder and the people suffered from different criminal groups and weak government. Prominent Kanjorian citizens from different regions formed in 2266 the Jedinij Kanjor Party which gained all seats in the next election. Soon after the election the Jedinij Kanjor proposed many reforms to bring Kanjor back on course and to establish again peace and security in the nation. Many former fascist supporters were arrested and rumour claimed that some of them were secretly executed. The attempt by Kafuristan to make Kanjor a colony was crushed and hope and light came back to Kanjor. The two lost major wars, Terra War I and the Selucian - Kanjorian War, built up huge debts Kanjor had to pay and with the first international agreement the new Kanjor paid back 15,000,000,000 KRP . Also Selucia was paid 35,250,000,000 KRP over the years 2269 and 2270. After this, Kanjor struggled to rebuild its economy, but by hard work and the dedication of both government and people, this was achieved. The Totalitarian Oligarchial Domain of Kanjor 2290-2304: Following the mysterious collapse of the Jedinij Kanjor, 3 parties remained in Kanjor, these were the AM Kanjoran Panterran Movement, the Sons of the Revolution and the Progressive Democratic Front. After the 2289 elections, the AM KMP and the PDF (then named the Kanjoran Fascist Alliance) formed a 2/3 majority and rubber stamped their reign on Kanjor, renaming the Federation as a Totalitarian Oligarchial Domain. This ironfisted rule lasted until 2304, when the formerly named Kanjoran Socialist League (later Revolutionary Left Alliance) reformed under the leadership of former Valruzian Zapatista Front leader Jacob Arbenz. In the 2302 elections, the Totalitarian Coalition was heavily defeated by the alliance between the Armée Zapatista de Terra (who alone gained 42% of the vote) and the Sons of the Revolution, who between them gained a two-thirds majority. Terres Libérées de Kanjor (Union Française) 2304-2314: Following the defeat of the fascists, the Armée Zapatista de Terra and their coalition partners the Sons of the Revolution took it upon themselves to reinvigorate Kanjor, and to revert to official use of the historic French language. This involved joining the Union Française with existing members Alduria and Rildanor. Among the changes drafted and passed by the Armée Zapatista de Terra in their bill entitled Liberté Pour Kanjor (Zapatista)' were that each party was granted permission to propose a cabinet, the Head of State was no longer hereditary and that the titles of the President, Prime Minister and Parliament were all given new French names. Kanjoran Confederation (Union Française) 2314 - 2326: After a bloody civil war, the Sons of the Revolution fell, and the Zapatistas fled the country. The Revolutionary Army then took the reigns of government and instilled a military dicatorship under General Chenchka. Due to his benevolence, General Chenchka reopened Kanjor to democracy. The Revolutionary Army coalesced under the Ultranationalist Party who has closed Kanjor to much of the outside world, and formed it into a confederacy. Republic of Kanjor 2326 - 2340: Several political parties in Kanjor demanded a referendum to be held in the Senate, with the options being to stay in the Union Française or to form a Republic. The referendum was passed with a majority of the parties voting to leave the Union Française. The Ultranationalist party was the only party who voted no and threatend military action against the seperatist parties. The Revolutionary Army took action against Kanjor but through diplomacy, the Ultranationalist party disbanded the Revolutionary Army and the Sixth Republic of Kanjor was formed. Confédération des Deux Kanjors 2340 - Present: Category:Kanjor Category:History